Green Grey
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Yuri es el jefe de un club nocturno perteneciente a la mafia, Victor un bailarín más del lugar, a pesar de que estar involucrado en el negocio no parece tan peligroso como suena y los bailarines son propiedad del dueño, el dueño no parece interesado en nadie ¿o sí lo está?


**_Aquí, Yatziri._**

 ** _Cuánto tiempo sin escribir; ésta es mi primer historia en el fandom y aunque la inicié por mi cuenta de verdad necesito ayuda, si tienen alguna idea de cómo podría seguir la historia me encantaría escucharla._**

 ** _Aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Para Naomi._**

 ** _Green Grey_**

No había querido indagar mucho acerca del pasado del chico por el respeto que le tenía. Él sabía que el lugar que manejaba estaba lleno de historias que no eran dichas pero que se conservaban latentes en el día a día de todos ellos.

Victor había llegado en un día soleado al lugar, con la ropa cara vistiendolo como todo un pequeño empresario y la voz seductora pidiendo lo que no esperaba: ser bailarín.

Uno pensaría que no era una petición extraña, pero lo era. El club nocturno de Yuri era conocido por tener los mejores bailarines, todos ellos tenían características únicas que los hacían diferentes entre sí y los convertía en la sensación del mundo.

En el pensamiento lujurioso de todos, eran llamados "Los pequeños dioses" y juntos conformaban el Olimpo mismo. Él había llegado a manejar ese lugar casi por accidente, siendo el segundo al mando en la Familia Ice (famosa por el trafico de personas), se le encomendó servir a algunos de los clientes exclusivos y entregarles _entretenimiento._

Trabajar ahí era el sueño de muchos jóvenes pues, a diferencia de muchos otros clubs de la misma Familia, los clientes sabían que no podían tocarlos. No había relaciones sexuales con ninguno de los bailarines o vendedores, porque los empleados ahí eran carne intocable, todos pertenecían al dueño.

Todos y cada uno de los jóvenes le pertenecían a él.

Curioso caso, todos y cada uno de los empleados lo querían a él. Aunque no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos.

Yuri siempre había querido salvar de la desgracia a todos ellos, quería darles comida y techo, incluso estudios. Los empleados tenían que estar estudiando algo por las mañanas, le enorgullecía saber que la mayoría estaba a un año de terminar la licenciatura, podrían estar trabajando para una de las mayores mafias en la historia pero nadie podía negar que estaban preparados para enfrentar lo que sea que pasará en caso de que su lider cayera.

Fue por eso que no entendía al joven frente a él. Parecía tener todo por lo que la mayoría de sus empleados habían buscado un lugar en la mafia, pero en sus ojos brillaba la astucia de quien sabe exactamente cual es su objetivo.

Yuri podría decirle que no lo necesitaban y que regresara a su casa por su propio bien, pero sabía que el destino tiene maneras específicas de hablar. Si Victor lo había buscado para bailar entonces le daría la oportunidad.

-Creo que tienes cualidades que beneficiarían mucho a mi club, Victor – le dijo en la sonrisa ladeada y peligrosa que había aprendido a utilizar. – Pero por qué motivo habría de elegirte a ti... ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú que no tienen los demás?

El chico pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

-No creo poder decirselo, Señor. – había tanta docilidad en su tono, tanta entrega y devoción que le hizo pensar en sus clientes y lo fácil que sería para ellos caer ante el encanto de ese chico.

-¿Cómo quieres que te evalue entonces? – le cuestionó amablemente dando unos golpes a sus lentes con los dedos para acomodarlos correctamente.

Victor había seguido su movimiento y por alguna razón extraña se sonrojó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Puede verme, Señor. Sé bailar. Sé que hay algo especial en mi baile.

Había tanto brillo en sus ojos que no pudo resistir la ternura que le provocaba.

-Hecho. Espero verte muy pronto, Victor.

-Lo hará, no permitiré que aparte sus ojos de mí.

Yuri pensó en la determinación de ese chico y en cómo le iría de bien en el negocio. Victor no lo sabría hasta más tarde pero ya había decidido que trabajaría con él, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio.

-Victor – dijo él sonriendo ladinamente – A partir de éste momento estás en periodo de prueba. Treinta días. Recuerda que una vez dentro tú eres mío. Nadie puede tocarte y quiero que te asegures de ello. ¿Entendiste? Nadie puede tocarte.

Y esperaba que esas palabras le llegarán hasta lo más hondo de su cabeza. Había miles de historias en su club, sabía que las chicas (antes de llegar ahí) habían sido violadas, que las practicas sexuales que las obligaban a hacer eran lo suficientemente terribles como para encerrarse en sí mismas así que quería dejarle claro que nadie iba a hacerle daño apartir de ahora, que nadie podía tocarlo, nisiquiera él.

Victor soltó su cabello para que le cayera por los hombros y miró por la ventana del despacho a la luz del sol.

-Ya lo veremos. – Contestó él.

OoOoOoOoO

Había hecho que el lugar estuviera vacio para él esa noche, un proceso habitual los viernes, le gustaba repasar la seguridad, asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y le encanataba estar solo con la música.

A él le encantaba bailar, sentir la música atravesando su cuerpo en una corriente poderosa que le quitaba los pensamientos, preocupaciones e inhibiciones para transformarlos en una energía interminable que terminaba arrojando por su cuerpo para crear algo.

Uno de sus mejores amigos (que tenía el mismo nombre que él, por cierto) no paraba de decirle que su cuerpo creaba música, que la resignificaba, pero cuando se veía al espejo... ahí solo encontraba fuego en sus ojos, una pasión reprimida por aquello que amaba y que no podía expresar.

Empujó con el hombro la puerta de entrada y se escurrió entre las mesas para estar más cerca del privado del lugar, dónde las luces se volvían intensas y los espejos reflejaban el paisaje del ventanal al bosque tenebroso del otro lado.

Le resultaba muy extraño que en su primer día el club estuviera solo, había llegado corriendo con la esperanza de que no le riñeran por llegar tarde pero al parecer no había nadie. El guardia en la entrada solo le había pedido su nombre y lo había dejado entrar con un gesto vago de cabeza, tal vez sí estaban esperando por él.

Pero la falta de luces y música hacía que el lugar le pareciera bastante deprimente, sólo el privado brillaba.

Pero cuando asomó la cabeza no pensó en encontrarse con él.

Su jefe.

Yuri.

Mordió su labio y dio un paso atrás, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. La imagen de su jefe era impresionante, vestía de la misma manera que esa tarde, con los pantalones negros que no ocultaban sus piernas fuertes y los tirantes sobre la camisa blanca que estando desabrochada, sin duda, le daba un aspecto de mafioso en los años dorados, uno bastante seductor.

Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, después de todo, esos pequeños detalles los había notado en la entrevista. Lo verdaderamente increible de todo eso era que estaba bailando, no había música pero bailaba y lo curioso era que no necesitaba de ninguna nota para expresar exactamente lo que quería.

Bailaba con tanta entrega que algo en su estomago se movió, algo pesado que cayó con fuerza devastadora haciendole cerrar los ojos para procesar toda esa gloriosa energía que se filtraba por su cuerpo.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso, sentía las manos frías, así como la nariz y las orejas. Las piernas y los pies morían por unirse a él en sus cadentes movimientos, en la vibración de sus caderas, en el desliz de ese otro par de pies que hacían música sin una nota.

Y de repente, un gruñido cortó el silencio.

Cuando abrió los ojos Yuri Katsuki estaba en el suelo, y aunque se veía completamente abatido por su evidente caida Victor solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se veía en el suelo, no quería ni imaginarse como sería la vista si él estuviera sobre su jefe... pero se la imaginaba.

Al final, le había dicho esa tarde que era suyo.

Victor no quería otra cosa más que eso, ser de él.

Se sonrojó lo sufciente en sus orejas como para reprimir la fantasía y sonrió ladinamente decidiendo acercarse.

Yuri le había dicho que nadie podía tocarlo, pero él quería ser tocado por esas manos e iba a lograrlo, trabajaría por ello como había trabajado para lograr todo lo que quería.

Avanzó unos pasos decidido a hacerse notar, incluso dejó que su cabello largo y plateado cayera por sus hombros y espalda hasta su cadera.

Cuando los ojos cafés de él se alzarón por su cuerpo las cejas se alzarón socarronamente en una muda pregunta.

-Dijiste que me verías esta noche pero en realidad soy yo el que terminó viendote a ti. – dijo Victor en el tono jovial y seductor que le habían enseñado a usar con los clientes de esa estúpida mafia de la que escapó corriendo en cuanto pudo.

Yuri parecía poder escuchar sus verdaderas intenciones y no se dejó seducir con ese tono falso.

-Dije que te vería pronto. Esta noche, igual que todas las anteriores en éste día de la semana, son exclusivas para mí.

Victor asintió, comprendiendo que había roto alguna de las reglas que debió de leer en el contrato que le hicieron firmar saliendo del despacho de su jefe.

-¿Debo de irme, Señor? – preguntó docilmente. Al parecer no sería fácil seducir al hombre, parecía una tarea imposible, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta los comentarios de los chicos cuando estaba en la casa que todos compartían.

Yuri se levantó del suelo y sonrió. En realidad nadie lo había visto bailar, y aunque el muchacho no se veía impresionado quería saber su opinión.

Tomó la barbilla del chico y le hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué te ha parecido lo que viste?

Victor parecía ligeramente sorprendido pero no era la razón de que su respiración se agitara o que empezara a sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. ¿Le estaría preguntando por él o por el baile?

-Ha sido lo más cautivante que he visto en mi vida. – se sinceró. – Nunca había escuchado que usted bailase, pero si es usted quien da clases a todos sus bailarines ahora puedo entender porque todos ellos son los más codiciados, envidiados y talentosos de todos.

-Yo nunca he dado clases a ninguno – le dijo Yuri, soltandolo por fin y colocandose la chaqueta sobre los hombros fuertes. – Cada uno da lo mejor de sí, se esfuerzan por sí mismos y esa es la clave del éxito de todos ellos y de este negocio.

Era tan diferente estar en este lugar... cuando estaba con la mafia Rusa a penas y era mirado. Aquí le estaban dando una oportunidad de hacer lo que amaba y estudiar, le estaban abriendo las puertas a ser más que un objeto.

-¿Cómo sabe que tendré éxito aquí? Nunca me vio bailar y me aceptó.

-Veo potencial. Sé que lo tienes Victor, no te he visto bailar pero veo la fuerza con la que te paraste frente a mí y me pediste lo que querías sabiendo exacto quien soy y a dónde pertenezco. Valoro eso, valoro también tu actitud, cuando empiecen a llegar los clientes tratarán de obtener algo más que tu baile, sé que tienes la fortaleza de decir no. Y que ellos te van a escuchar.

Victor puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios y meditó sobre ello. Era cierto, su temperamento no era fácil pero también era cautivante, seguro que muchos de los clientes iban a codiciarlo, sin contar en que su estilo andrógino era bastante llamativo.

-¿Sabe de dónde vengo? – preguntó Victor.

Yuri sonrió.

-Conozco lo suficiente.

 _ **¿Qué tal? Espero que me puedan dar ideas sobre cómo seguir esto. Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para entregar algo digno de ser leído.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá.**_

 _ **Yatziri.**_


End file.
